Legacy of my Power
by Mergle
Summary: An abused Umbreon escape his captors and is befriended by a girl that saves him. Story will be their adventures in HoenJohto with a bit of evil occaisionly popping that needs thwarting. Read it if it tickles ur fancy


Legacy of my Power

Chapter 1

From one home to another

The walls of this six by eight cell were so familiar to me. I spent more time in here than anywhere else. I couldn't really blame them; after all, I am dangerous. All this ends tonight I will be free. No longer will I be the subject of their tests, no longer will I be isolated. I turn to the back of my cell and began my escape.

"Hyper beam." I thought to myself. I could feel the energy instantly begin to build within me until it burst out through my mouth eviscerating the wall in front of me. As I hit the ground below my window I heard the distinct blaring of alarms activating through out the building. A grin broke my black furry face. "This will be fun. Agility." 

I felt the power flow all over my body as I began to run faster and faster. Behond me I heard the guards faint calls to their pokemon.

"Go Mightyhena!"

"Go Houndoom!"

The two wolf-like pokemon were gaining so I decided I 'd done enough running. Without making a sound I launched my body into a tree branch ten feet off the ground. Apparently the two pokemon had split up and Mightyhena would be my first prey. It slowly stalked closer and closer to my hiding place.It managed to look up as I was descending upon it, much too quick for it too dodge. The last thing the unfortunate Mightyhena saw before plummeting into darkness was the glowing rings on my body, illuminating the look of terror on its face.

"_Take down."_

Mightyhena fell heavily to the ground, unable to get back up. I could see back at the compound more guards were assisting in the search.

"_I've got better things to do than knocking pokemon out. Things like escaping."_

I turned on my heel and used _Agility_ once more to hasten my retreat into the densely wooded regions of Hoen. I could hear running water. It was rapidly moving and I soon found the source of it, unfortunately located at the bottom of a gorge I wouldn't be able to cross. The flickering of torches was becoming clearer through the trees. I didn't have much time. With one last look back I silently said good-bye to my past and dove head first into the icy waters of my new future, a future I hoped would rid me of certain troubles. The current of the swift river was much more dangerous then I had first assumed. I was banged and batter against hard matter repeatedly until I was on the verge of blacking out. I was at the mercy of the river; I hope it's a merciful river. I drifted far down the river. Finally I drifted towards a beach where the current had died considerably. Weakly I swam to the sand where I passed out to the faint sound of a beautiful female voice singing. Even though it was exhaustion induced sleep it was the best I'd ever had. I knew whips breaking into my skin wouldn't wake me up. When I woke I opened one eye cautiously. I was in a lightly furnished one-room house. There was a girl in the kitchen area doing the dishes. She seemed no older then twelve. As I moved to get up I realized just how tired I was as I lost my strength and fell to the carpet. With the dull thud the girl turned towards me giggling a little at my misfortune.

"Hello Umbreon, your finally awake. You should rest, you were quite beat up when I found you."

Humans weren't my best friends. The only ones I'd ever known had been mean and abusive. She started towards me, discarding soapy dish gloves in the same movement. She looked nice, but I couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't worry little guy I won't hurt you, I'm actually glad you showed up. It gets lonely around here without someone to talk to, even if they can't talk back."

Her touch was warm and gentle, nothing like I'd ever experienced in the past. In the next few hours I began to bypass my phobia of humans as she talked to me. Laura (which she also told me) told me of her dream to become a famous pokemon trainer. I silently listened offering nothing to the conversation except for an 'Um' or 'Brion' neither of which meant much to her but seemed important to say anyway. She told me of her tragic past as a runaway from abusive parents. She stopped mid-sentence, seemingly in the middle of a bad memory. I pawed her hand as comfortingly as I could. She seemed to get the gesture. She was the nicest person I'd ever met and I was beginning to abandon my plan of leaving when she went to bed. Apparently she had made a cheap living off of selling berries and other things she found in the wild. It also seemed she was eleven years old as of yesterday.

"So," She concluded, "Where are you from?"

I turned my face away not wanting to answer, even if she couldn't understand.

"Oh, that's no good. Seems your past wasn't any prettier than mine."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well your welcome to stay with me though, I will be leaving soon to start my pokemon quest."

I liked the idea of this so I nuzzled her enthusiastically, which made her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes. You can be my first pokemon!" She screamed at the sudden realization.

I then realized that my past was gone and future was as bright as the smile pasted onto the beaming girl in front of me. She would only be kind and nurturing to me, nothing like my previous caretakers. I don't think she yet aware of my power, although it was bestowed upon me by the Team Rocket scientists its mine now to do with as I pleased, and I knew it would be a little shock when Laura saw my true power. Before we knew it was dinnertime. Laura moved towards the fridge pulling out some meat she had bought at the market earlier that day.

"I was worried I bought too much, but I'm sure you can help me with this right?"

"Umbreon!" Was my energetic reply.

"The perfect dinner to commemorate the start of a new friendship."

I barked in agreement. She turned out to be an excellent cook, which she told me was because she had had to cook for herself from a young age. After dinner she took a book off her shelf and explained to me one of her other hobbies. As she lay reading I lay beside her, with my head in her lap, truly embracing this newfound feeling called happiness.

A/N: This was just a random idea I had in school today. Tell me what you think comments are very much appreciated flames or otherwise. Thanks very much and good-night!


End file.
